new friends and more
by Xtreme-Highflyin-SugarAdd
Summary: it's got jeff hardy,shannon moore,shane helms...... read to find out
1. Default Chapter

Melissa had met Crystal through a friend and the two were almost inseparable. Melissa had real close connections in the music business and she was helping Crystal get her career going. Melissa had met Shannon a while ago along with Shane Helms, Amy Dumas (lita), Matt Hardy, and some others but the one friend Melissa was most intrigued by was none other than Jeff Hardy.  
  
Melissa was on her way over to Crystal's house to help her with the papers for this one record label when the radio person said something about the hometown boy of Cameron being home. Melissa didn't really think anything by it because usually that meant she would be able to see everyone BUT Jeff Hardy so it was nothing big.  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
Crystal: hey Melissa come on in, everyone's here) she said as they entered the house.  
  
Melissa: Hey Shannon, hey everyone. ) she smiled at everyone there.  
  
Jeff: hey Shannon can we go and watch the movie now..) Jeff stopped in mid sentence as he saw Melissa. She blushed the second she saw him ' damn he looks good' she thought. He was wearin' the tread mark white tank top and a pair of different black jeans.  
  
Shannon: yea hang on a sec, Jeff I'd like you to meet Melissa Cheyenne. She's helpin' Crystal with her music stuff.  
  
Jeff: nice to meet you )he smiled sweetly  
  
Melissa: nice to meet you too) she smiled shyly.  
  
Shannon: well, when ya'll are done, you two come and watch some movies with us , ok babe?  
  
Crystal: see ya in a few) she said as the guys and one girl (amy) left in the other room.  
  
Melissa kept on thinking about Jeff the whole time and Crystal quickly caught on and questioned her friend .  
  
Crystal: you like him don't you) she blamed  
  
Melissa: what? Like who? What are you talking about?  
  
Crystal: awww don't play dumb, Jeff!  
  
Melissa : ok fine, but you can't tell him or anyone else! Promise?  
  
Crystal: I promise)she swore  
  
Melissa: is it that obvious?  
  
Crystal: not really, I wouldn't have noticed if youi hadn't put his name all over the paper.)she pointed out  
  
Melissa: oh god,)she threw it away  
  
Crystal: well, I think you've lost complete focus for the day so.. How 'bout we go see loverboy?  
  
Melissa: Crys u promised! Besides what am I gonna do? Just flock myself around him?  
  
Crystal: no, just be normal, look he's probably sitting next to Shannon as always so when we go in just fallow me and we'll sit between them.  
  
Melissa: ok  
  
The two got up to the door when every person who was in there except for Jeff and Shannon came out.  
  
Crystal: what's going on? Why are you all leaving?  
  
Amy: well, me and matt have "stuff" to do and so does everyone else. That and those two losers wanna watch all the Freddy K. movies all over again.  
  
Melissa: well, it was nice meeting you all. ) they all waved good bye.  
  
The girls entered the room and saw Jeff and Shannon sitting on different couches. 'great what about the plan?' Melissa thought.  
  
Shannon: hey girls come and watch the movies with us.  
  
Jeff: hey Melissa, you can sit with me if you want) jeff smiled sweetly 'samn she looks good' he thought. Melissa was wearing kinda snug hip huggers and a black tight sweater.  
  
Melissa:ok  
  
The movie was long and some what boring to Melissa because she couldn't keep her mind on it. She was to busy worrying about jeff who had already slipped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. ' Why do I feel this way?' Jeff questioned himself. ' oh well, I wonder if she's single?' 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Melissa: crystal, ..yea it's me, no I'm in a hotel.don't worry .is it ok if I come over? K see u in a bit.)with that melissa hung up her phone and drove over to Crystal's.  
  
When Melissa got to the house Crystal was sitting out on the porch waiting with a worried look on her face. Melissa quickly wiped away the last remaining tears and walked up to her friend.  
  
Crystal: what happened?) she said as she embraced Melissa in a hug  
  
Melissa: he .slept with.with .with her!) she stumbled do to the tears.  
  
Crystal: Melissa, babe, calm down and tell me what happened.  
  
Melissa took a deep breath and explained everything to Crystal. When ever the two were done talking they always made eachother feel better. Melissa was just finishing telling Crystal everything when Shannon's car pulled up and in walked Jeff and Shannon.  
  
Shannon: hey babes,(he kissed Crystal) Melissa what's worng?  
  
Crystal: Shannon, Melissa going to be moving in with us for a little while  
  
Melissa: what?!?!? Crys, u can't do that, I'll be fine really no this is the only time u and Shann have together. No I'll be fine  
  
Crystal: no Melissa you and me are going back there and we're gonna get your stuff and then bring it here, do u hear me? You're the only person who keeps me sane when Shannon's gone and u know I'm not just going to leave u like this. Besides u practically live here anyway.  
  
Melissa: Crystal, your so goofy!) Melissa embraced her friend and hugged Shannon. Fianally , Jeff spoke up.  
  
Jeff: gosh, I know I didn't say much but I still feel left out!) with that Melissa went up and hugged him, though he held on a little longer and whispered in her ear " you and me will talk later". Melissa just gave him a smile and left to her house.  
  
Crystal and Melissa took Melissa's car and Shannon and Jeff left in Jeff's to Melissa house. It's a good thin they brought 2 cars, seeing that Melissa's car got full in a matter of minutes. They turned around and brought everything back to the Moore's house (lol I feel werid saying that!). Melissa was still emotional so Shannon and Crystal let her be alone to unpack, but Jeff came into her room after a few minutes. As soon as he opened the door, he saw her huddled in corner and immediately ran to her and held her while she cried.  
  
Jeff: Melissa, wanna talk about it?) he asked gently, rubbing her back.  
  
Melissa: it's a long story Jeff.  
  
Jeff: I've got nothing but time.  
  
Melissa: well, I'm only 20 and two years ago when I was 18 I got married to my boyfriend I had been seeing since I was 10. well, he was always cheating on me.. all the time but I still stayed with him..Then one day I told him I was going out of town for a week and that I wanted him to pick me up at the airport. Well, apparently, while I was gone he was fuckin' this one girl, Laura, who I thought was my best friend. When I got back and I was waiting at the airport, no one came to pick me up, so I had to call a cab to take me home. Well, when I got there, I heard noises, so I went to my room when I relized the sounds were moaning. So I open the door and there's Andrew, my husband, fuckin' my so called 'best friend'. So when I was 19 I got a divorce.)  
  
Jeff: wow, Melissa that's a lot to deal with at such a young age, but why are u movin' out now?  
  
Melissa: well, after we got divorced, we still had feelings for eachother, so I thought. Well, we started dating again and everyone was telling me to break up with him and not to trust him.. But I still thought I loved him! I mean god, we WERE married. So. then I come home and there he is in my bed with Laura again! So .. no I'm here, getting your shirt all wet) she silently giggled.  
  
Jeff: it's ok, I'm really sorry about all that but don't worry, u don't ever have to see them again.) Standing up, he helped her up and wiped away the last of her tears, looking deep into her blue eyes.She looked back at his green eyes and just smiled.  
  
Jeff: got anything planned for lately?  
  
Melissa: well, I'm gonna unpack, Crystal and me are gonna redo this room, so I should be pretty busy, why,  
  
Jeff: I was just wonderin', ya' know if u wanted to ..um. do somethin with me sometime.) Melissa had her back to him and she looked at the calendar .  
  
Melissa: ok, when?) Jeff got right be hind her and pulled her to where she was facing him and whispered  
  
Jeff: now) with that, he gently bent down to her level and brushed his leps across her's. 


End file.
